So you wanna ditch class with me?
by animemakesmyday
Summary: Takaomi and Mafuyu figure out they actually like each other... Who will confess first? Takaomi x Mafuyu Oneshot.


**Alright, first off, I am not discontinuing my other stories. I just like this manga and apparently the author Tsubaki Izumi still has not been located from the flood. So, this is the first time I would appreciate ppl to not flame this. Actually, you can flame the story, just not this manga or the author.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Tsubaki Izumi plz be save!**

**Any ways this is a oneshot and probably the first Takaomi x Mafuyu story.**

Mafuyu's POV

I respected him. No…. that's not quite true. I adored him, I followed him wherever he went. And…. That hasn't changed. I thought I could change, become the girl that everyone loved and adored. But, as long as he's here, I know that could never happen. I want his respect, I want to make him proud of me. Slowly…. During my high school years…. I had… fallen in love…

Takaomi POV

I am strong. I am tough. I am who I am. During my high school days I ran the strongest gang in the nation. That's when I met **her.** The person who changed my life. The one person that never ran away from me, no matter what I did or how cruel I treated her. She always came back. Looking back, I guess I wasn't in love with her back then. I loved teasing her but slowly… I started needing her. She was my confort and also my little prodajay. But now…. Heh, weird huh? I, Takaomi age 22, have fallen for Mafuyu age 15. Wait…. Does that make me a pedophile?

Normal POV

"Alright…! Today is the day I confess my love for him… maybe?"

How could Mafuyu know that Takaomi was thinking the exact same thing? Takaomi was currently walking in the halls deep in thought. "Damn it… I get girls all the time… why is this so hard? Damn…"

That's when the two of them bumped into each other. Mafuyu was the first to respond, "Ouch… WTF are you doing you little bitc-…. Oh… it's you Takaomi-kun." Takaomi just stared. The stare was starting to creep Mafuyu out. So she tried to start a conversation "Ummm… so… uh… hows it hanging…?"

Takaomi burst out laughing. And patted Mafuyu's head, "Haha. Weird as ever huh? That snapped me out of it. Look, Mafuyu, I kinda want to talk to you alone. So, you wanna ditch class with me?"

Now it was Mafuyu's turn to stare. _Why would Takaomi-kun want to talk to me alone..? Could it be that…? Nah, probably some disciplinary committee meeting thing. Wait! This could be my chance to confess…! We'll be alone… and…. 'inner girl squeal'. Should I do this in a manly way or a girly way? Which way would he like? Hmmmm…. Hey! I should play hard to get! Yeah! It's not like I'm scared or anything… 'sweatdrop'_

Takaomi was starting to get impatient, so… he hit her. Right in the head… with a fist. "Yo! You still in this world? I'm talking to you ya know."

The hit snapped Mafuyu back to her senses " Ummm… well… don't you need to go to class sense you're the ummm sensei?"

Takaomi stared blankly "…. Oh yeah…. Awww well I don't care 'bout that right now. So how about it, come with me?"

Mafuyu decided to play her most desperate card. "Wouldn't it be bad if people noticed that the sensei was gone and a student was gone at the same time?"

Takaomi just laughed " It don't matter to me, what people think." Mafuyu sweatdropped. Takaomi finished chuckling "Anyway it don't matter what you think, I'm taking you anyway. So you could come willingly or I could carry you there like a sack of potatoes."

Mafuyu paled. _He said that with a grin on his face! OMG he's not kidding… why do I even like this guy? …. I guess I just do. _(You see, 15 year old Mafuyu is a very impulsive person) "Fine… Let's go Takaomi-kun."

Takaomi's grin got wider. On impulse, he grabbed Mafuyu's hand and dragged her away. Mafuyu blushed crimson red. Was it her imagination or was Takaomi looking really happy for once?

5 minutes later…. After arriving in a deserted alleyway

"So… uh what did you want to talk about?" questioned a confused and still blushing Mafuyu. She was still blushing from the number of stares people gave at Takaomi and herself. What was worse was the fact they were holding hands… people kept mumbling about indecency and teacher&student relationship kawaii~. The indecency part got Mafuyu mad… really mad. She didn't know why but it just got her super angry.

Takaomi was still grinning but after the question got a bit nervous. The demon was nervous? "Well, I just… wanted to say something to you…"

Mafuyu waited for a moment. "…" continued silence. Mafuyu finally broke the silence, "… what did you want to say…?"

Takaomi tensed up, when the demon tenses he accidentally releases all his killing intent. Which, would almost make anyone pass out… well, except for Mafuyu. She was used to it, and wouldn't flinch unless the killing intent was actually aimed at someone purposely.

Takaomi finally started to speak. More like stammered. "W-well… you s-see… since a while ago… I've… grown… fond of you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Takaomi cursed. "Ah screw it. Mafuyu I love you! I always have… Go out with me."

Mafuyu was shocked beyond believe. But once everything sunk in she blushed crimson red. _He loves me! He feels the same as me… I'm… so freakin happy!_

Takaomi started to get nervous. _Is she gonna reject me? I mean… it wouldn't be surprising, I treated her like crap ever since she was a kid. Rejection sucks…. Whoa, wait a minute. This is my first rejection ever… come to think of it… it's my first time asking a girl out. Okay, forget this. From now on, no more asking girls out._

"I…" Mafuyu started to speak but was soon interrupted by Takaomi. Takaomi said in a melancholy voice, "Listen… Mafuyu it's ok to reject me you know. I won't chase you down and kill you or anything."

Mafuyu screamed out in protest, "NO! I AM NOT REJECTING YOU… I LOVE YOU… ALWAYS!"

"R-really…? Mafuyu…" Takaomi grabbed Mafuyu into a grizzly hug. Mafuyu blushed more. She started to speak, "I w- wait… I'm not prepared…" Takaomi sealed her lips with a passionate yet rough kiss.

"Mmmm… Takaomi-kun…" Mafuyu moaned in pleasure. Takaomi started moving lower and started to suck on her neck. Mafuyu was getting almost too much pleasure from this but knew she had to stop before they did it right here in the alley. So, she pushed Takaomi away. Her face was tomato red and she was breathing hard.

"Haa… haa… T-Takaomi-kun… we need to discuss a couple of things first…"

Takaomi glanced down at the small figure, "like what?"

Mafuyu replied "Well, you know…. Wouldn't it be awkward if people found out about this? And wouldn't you get fired?"

Takaomi stared blankly then started to laugh. "HA! Yeah right! I don't care what people think… if they make you uncomfortable I'll kick their asses. Besides this school can't fire me… I'll break the whole school down if they do."

Mafuyu sweat dropped. _Yup… sounds like Takaomi-kun… But that's why I love him._

The next day the whole school knew about Takaomi and Mafuyu's relationship. It was because Hayasaka accidentally stumbled into the confession scene. Well…. He didn't mean to but he got worried about Mafuyu and looked for her. He couldn't contain this secret and had to tell someone. So, he told the Banchou. And the Banchou told all his delinquent comrades. Soon, it spread through out the whole school.

Needless to say, Hayasaka got beat up by Takaomi. Hayasaka would've died if Mafuyu hadn't interfered.

Well, at least Takaomi and Mafuyu could make out in public now… XD

**Hahaha… hard onshot… I'm gonna make another one shot based on this one. Lol I had a fun time writing this. It took 3 days though… Didn't even make 2k words. Oh, well. Anyway, review, flame whatever. No flame on manga or the artist.**


End file.
